supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (Lord Darkseid)
Michael got out of the cage but Metatron took his grace and got a soul and emotions after getting his grace back kept emotions and Replaced the dead castiel and the winchesters allies and now cares about the humans Powers And Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Michael have a vast supply of power and can create almost anything with barely any restriction. He can create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasies, portals, beings, etc. Having great power and dexterity, Michael can easily overpower humans, angels, pagan gods, demons and monsters. *[http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Omniscience Cosmic Awareness] - Michael possess a heightened awareness and perception of almost every event happening in the entire universe. *'Immortality' - Michael aren't underneath time, affected by age or diseases, and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They are some of the oldest things in all of Creation. He's nearly indestructible, but an Archangel blade and the weapons of Heaven can kill and hurt him. *'Angelic Possession' - By God's law, even Michael require vessels to manifest physically on Earth, with the vessel's consent. Michael is highly particular about their vessels (even more so than average angels); any vessel that Michael possesses that is not part of Cain and Abel's bloodline will burn up and deteriorate over time. It also seems that he cannot be expelled by the vessel's consent being revoked. *'Holy White Light' - Being imbued with holy white light, they can generate this light as intense burning energy through their vessels' hands, and it is capable of destroying almost anything. This power can also be controlled as Michael could choose who or what was affected by his and how much it hurt them (if he chose not to kill with it). *'Implosion Smiting' - Michael have the ability to explode, or implode, any creature under them. *'Invulnerability' - Michael cannot be hurt or damaged by most weapons. Archangel blades can permanently kill him, and Archangels can hurt each other. It is highly implied that the Leviathan and Eve can harm, if not kill him. *'Immunity' - Michael have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed holy fire as lesser angels are, *'Super Strength' - As the first, oldest, and highest-ranking celestial being in all of God's creation, Michael is astoundingly strong while within a vessel, being physically much stronger than pagan deities, lesser and mid-level angels, demons, spirits, and earthly monsters. *'Super Stamina' - Michael's vessels need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as he are self-sufficient. "Falling", or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all, where as it causes normal angels to lose the ability to smite and heal. *'Telekomesos' - Michael is mentally influential on beings and objects. Being refined in this power, Michel has greater power and range with this than other beings. *'Teleportation' - Michael can move in and out of a place instantly and can transverse across the entire universe. *'Apporting' - Michael can apport other beings, shown by how Michael (The strongest archangel), and Gabriel (The weakest archangel) can apport people. *'Telepathy' - Michael can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. *'Empathy' - Michael can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. *'Precognition' - Michael can see into the future, although he do not always see the full picture; as he has apparently been "wrong", and neither Lucifer nor Gabriel foresaw their defeats. *'Summoning/Banishing' - Michael can summon and banish angels at their command. This was demonstrated by Him. *'Memory Manipulation'- Michael can erase, fabricate and restore memories of people. *'Shapeshifting' - Michael can change his vessel's appearance at will. *'Enhanced Reality Warping '- Michael could warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. *'Chronokinesis' - Michael can travel and send themselves, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Resurrection' - Michael can revive the deceased with a touch or thought without strain. *'Power Granting'- Michael can grant protection or powers to other beings *'Supernatural Perception' - They can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. *'Weather Manipulation' - Michael changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and they are capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents. *'Pyrokinesis' - Michael can manipulate and generate fire. With it, they can incinerate almost anything. Michael incinerated Anna, burning her from the inside out. *'Thermokinesis' - Michael can alter the temperature of their surroundings. Lucifer's presence could cause a massive drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it. Michael was also to cause a door knob to heat up drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. *'Electrokinesis' - Michael can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. *'Terrakinesis' - Michael can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether he is in a vessel or not. *'Biokinesis' - Michael , by snapping or clicking his fingers, can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. *'Regeneration '- If they are in some way harmed, they can instantly heal all non-fatal wounds. *'Flight' - Like regular angels, archangels have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. *'Sedation' - Michael used this to put Mary Winchester to sleep. *'Healing'- Michael can cure any disease, wound, or injury. *'Voice Mimicry' - Michael can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Dream Walking' - Michael can appear in peoples' dreams, and he usually use this ability to communicate when they can't find the person he's looking for, or when he want to talk privately. *'Astral Projection' - Michael's true visage is far hazardous and far terrifying to creatures such as humans, demons, and other earthly monsters. While projecting his true form from his vessel, his irises gained a deep and bright blue glow, his body emitted a powerful pinkish-white light and the shadows of his wings appeared on his back. Even in a weakened state, he was able to intimidate Crowley into retreat, despite the demon's position as the current King of Hell. *'Eidetic Memory' - Michael have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes him aware of reality warping and timeline changes. Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Gods Category:Fanon Characters